Love Always, Sadie
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: You don't know me, and I don't know you, but soon enough you'll feel like my best friend. Think of these letters as a story. A true story. This isnt a diary, but it sure seems like one. My name is Sadie Morris, and welcome to my life.
1. Welcome To My Life

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Sadie.**

* * *

><p>December 16, 1994<p>

Dear You,

You don't know me, and I don't know you, but soon enough you'll feel like my best friend. Think of these letters as a story. A true story. This isnt a diary, but it sure seems like one. My name is Sadie Morris, and welcome to my life. Let's get started. I am 14 years old and in my fourth year of Hogwarts. That's the name of the boarding school I go to. You probably heard of it. It's been in the news lately or in the past couple of years. Sirius Black broke in during my third year. Also, Harry Potter goes to school there. He is the same age as me. We are very close friends. Rumors have been said that we were something more, but Harry has a lot going on right now. Or until Voldemort is dead. Enough about Harry. As I said my name is Sadie and I am in Gryffindor house. At my school there are four different houses. I will spare you the details so Gryffindor is for the awesome people. Ravenclaw is for the know-it-alls (With an exception of Hermione Granger aka my BFF. You'll learn more about her later). Slytherin is for the mean ones and Hufflepuff is where everyone else goes. Anywho, I have green eyes and blonde hair with a pink stripe in it. Now you may be thinking, "Pink stripe at fourteen? What did her parents do?" Now I might be exaggerating just a bit, but that's not the point. My dad is dead and my mom never wanted me, but this isn't a sob story. People say that's the reason I am who I am today, but they don't know shit about me.

This year at my school we're having the Tri Wizard tournament. I'll spare you the details and get to the point. It's where four "champions" do three tasks to win glory and fame or fame and fortune. I honestly cannot remember. Well one of the four champions is Viktor Krum. I despise him only because he's the seeker for Bulgaria, and I'm an Ireland fan. Another one is Cedric Diggory. I've only heard about him before because a lot of girls have a crush on him. George refers to him as "Pretty Boy." I completely agree with him.

George Weasley is one of my very good friends. He is two years older than me. I am best friends with his youngest brother Ron. George is the twin of Fred. They are completely identical which sometimes gets on my nerves. I've known them for four years and see them everyday, yet I still cant tell them apart! They come from a family of seven children. Bill is the oldest who is somewhere only Merlin knows. Charlie, last time I heard was in Romania working with dragons. Percy graduated last year from Hogwarts. He works at the ministry with his father. My father worked at the ministry. That's basically all I know about him. I have zero pictures of him and time to time I do get upset, but I shouldnt dwell on it. He'd want me to be happy. I don't plan on working at the ministry when I'm older. I find it... boring. When I'm older I plan on doing something extraordinary with my life. I hope I feel the same way in four years. Sorry, I got off topic there. I tend to do that a lot. Then there are the twins. Next down the line of red heads (did I forget to mention their red heads?) is Ron who is my best friend, and lastly the only girl in the family, Ginny. Ginny is two years younger than me.

Back onto topic, Fleur Delacour who is part veela is another "champion." I hate her because she hates me. I once spilled pumpkin juice on her and she flipped out on me. She cursed me out in french. Lastly, Harry, my best friend was also chosen. There was an age line, so I have no idea how he entered. He's just as shocked as everyone else.

The first task has been competed. I will spare you the details, so I wont explain what it was because everyone survived and it is unimportant. Now, the next big event coming up is the Yule Ball. It's pretty self explanatory considering it has the word 'ball' in it. Everyone dresses up and dances with there dates. I havent been asked yet.

Harry, Ron, and I were talking about it earlier today.

_"I am dreading this Yule Ball" Ron said._

_"You're just upset because no one will go with you" I replied._

_"Thanks Sadie" Ron replied._

_"You're welcome. I don't think you'll like your cereal considering all that sarcasm dripped into it" I smirked._

_"What about you? Who are you going with?" way to turn the conversation on me Ron._

_"You'll see" I wanted both him and Harry to wait in suspense. To be honest, like I said earlier, I don't have a date yet. I don't have my eye set on anyone special. I just wanted someone to ask._

_"Who?" Harry spoke up suddenly interested._

_"You'll see" I repeated slightly annoyed._

_"Good morning" Hermione greeted us cheerily._

_"Well you're awfully cherry this morning" Hermione isn't usually this happy in the morning._

Especially since we have potions with Slytherins. I still have no idea why Hermione was so cheery this morning. She never told me which is odd. All she said was, "It's a secret." She's also in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron, and I.

I decided at the end of every letter I'll tell you something about me. I love to write. That's mainly why I'm writing to you. I don't have to know what you think of me because you don't know who I am. I like this secrecy. You don't know where I live so you don't have to write back. Doesn't that sound interesting? Talking to a complete stranger and telling them you're life story. Well technically you're not a complete stranger. We've met before. You wont remember me.

Love Always,

Sadie


	2. Chapter 2

**Review and enjoy! Tell me what you think of the story so far?**

**I do not own anything besides Sadie**

* * *

><p>December 19, 1994<p>

Dear You,

The owl that delivered my letter to you was named June, because that was the month I got her in. I have exciting new to tell you! I was asked out by Seamus Finnigan to the Yule Ball! I was so excited when he did it. He asked me on my way to Herbology. He was so casual too which makes me feel so comfortable around him. Seamus is a guy in my year and in the same house. If you haven't already figured it out, he's Irish. I cant believe the Yule Ball is only in a couple of days. I've already gotten my dress. I'd draw it out for you, but I am rubbish at drawing. It is a strapless peach colored dress with crystal embroidered bodice. I love the way it looks when I twirl the most. I was thinking of taking my pink stripe out for it, but I think that takes out the me in my dress. I showed it to Hermione and she said it went amazingly with my hair.

_"You have to wear that dress!" she exclaimed._

_"Do you really think so 'Mione? I'm not a huge dress fan, but this- I really dont know. That's why I'm asking you" I replied._

_"You are wearing that" she instructed._

I love it whenever Mione get's bossy. I find it funny even. I'd write even more, but my stupid potions professor assigned me a 5 page essay on love potions which is due tomorrow. Also, being the procrastinator I am, I haven't even started it.

Like I said in my last letter I will tell you something about me. Remember when I told you my mom didn't want me? Well I'm actually trying to look for her. I'd like to confront her. I'll tell you more when I find out more myself, but for right now that's all.

Love Always,

Sadie


End file.
